deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (bonus)
Ghost is a stealth-related XP bonus in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and its DLC. As a general rule, Ghost is earned by completing a specific objective without the player being seen and without enemies seeing the bodies of their allies — however, there are other numerous restrictions on Ghost rating. This page is dedicated to revealing all of these restrictions (even the ones that have no impact on this rating) along with other stealth-relevant information. Ghost is worth 500 XP. Receiving the Ghost bonus for a first time will earn the player the Ghost achievement. AI reactions Notation All actions listed in the tables below happen consequently from left column to right. *'Enemy' — a human enemy. Since bots (security bots and boxguards) share most of their AI with humans it usually includes them too. Turrets have very simple AI and don't affect any stealth ratings, so they are not included in this definition and examined separately. *'Enemy states' (as they appear on a radar) and states they transit into: **Normal (gray) **Suspicious (yellow): applies only to cameras and turrets (when they spot the player briefly). →Normal **Alarmed (orange): lasts until an enemy investigates the disturbance that caused this state. →Normal **Prolonged Alert (orange): lasts 80 seconds. →Normal **Permanent Alert (orange): appears only in scripted situations (Alice Garden Pods, TYM Penthouse, Picus, Rifleman Bank Station levels). **Hostile (red) (40 seconds): lasts until the time runs out or until an enemy gets disturbed again. Alert→Normal *'FOV' — field of view (vision cone) *'Investigate' — standard action: enemy goes to a place of a disturbance, does a 360 degrees look around, returns to a relaxed state *'x' in "Ghost" column — shows that corresponding action cancels the Ghost bonus Player-initiated actions Enemy-initiated events Turrets reactions List of objectives in Deus Ex: Human Revolution that award Ghost bonus There are 29 Ghost bonuses available in the Deus Ex: Human Revolution (30 with additional mission from Explosive Mission Pack DLC). As the case with Smooth Operator bonus there are some objectives in the game that have two mutually exclusive ways of resolving them, meaning sometimes it's possible to earn either Silver Tongue bonus or Ghost bonus, but not both. To see which way is more profitable XP-wise please consult the Experience by area page. Abbreviations: *GHO — Ghost *SIL — Silver Tongue Sarif Manufacturing Plant *M1 - Securing Sarif's manufacturing plant **'1 GHO': Enter the main building **'2 GHO': Enter the server room *M2 - Neutralize the terrorist leader **'3 GHO': Confront Zeke Sanders Detroit Police Station *M5 - Investigating the Suicide Terrorist **'4 GHO/SIL': Retrieve the dead terrorist's Neural Hub. Ghost and Silver Tongue bonuses for this objective are mutually exclusive. Derelict Row *M5 - Stopping the transmission **'5 GHO': Locate and shut down antenna in Derelict Row Highland Park *M10 - Following the clues in Highland Park **'6 GHO': Infiltrate the Mercenary Compound **'7 GHO': Locate the Mercenary Leader Hengsha Court Gardens *M1 - Hunting the Hacker **'8 GHO': Investigate the penthouse apartment The Hive *M1 - Hunting the Hacker **'9 GHO/SIL': Find and speak with Tong Si Hung. Note that as in the Police Station, Ghost and Silver Tongue bonuses here are mutually exclusive. Alice Garden Pods *M2 - Gaining access to Tai Yong Medical **'10 GHO': Escape the Alice Garden Pods ambush Tai Yong Medical *M1 - Searching for Proof **'11 GHO': Enter TYM's tower by passing through the Pangu **'12 GHO': Find and view Van Bruggen's recording *M2 - Entering the Dragon's Lair **'13 GHO': Confront Zhao in the Penthouse **'14 GHO': Escape and get to the hangar **'15 GHO': Open the hangar bay doors Picus *M1 - Confronting Eliza Cassan **'16 GHO': Escape the ambush by reaching the lower floor **'17 GHO': Get to the funicular **'18 GHO': Summon the funicular **'19 GHO': Get inside room 802-11 Detroit - second visit *M2 - Finding Isaias Sandoval **'20 GHO/SIL': Obtain Sandoval's location from Taggart. There are two ways to handle this objective: either convince Taggart or hack his computer. And though the Smooth Operator bonus can be earned for either of them, the Ghost bonus will be given only for hacking. **'21 GHO': Find and confront Sandoval Hengsha - second visit *M2 - Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device **'22 GHO': Escape the construction site *M3 - You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours (DLC) **'23 GHO': Rescue Tong's son *M4 - Stowing Away **'24 GHO': Retrieve Tong's Package from the Shed **'25 GHO': Place the C4 on Administrator Wang's Desk Omega Ranch *M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her team **'26 GHO': Search for Signs of Megan's Team **'27 GHO': Disable the Signal Jammer **'28 GHO': Upload a virus to the security computer and enter the restricted area Panchaea *M1 - Shutting Down Darrow's Signal **'29 GHO': Get inside the tower and disengage the lockdown **'30 GHO': Reach the Broadcast Center Bugs There is a bug present in both the console version and the recent PC builds (1.2.633.0 and 1.3.643.1) of the original game, including The Missing Link (1.0.62.9), where (among other things) some Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses may not be awarded to certain players when they complete an objective stealthily (see this video for an illustration). The details about causes and occurrences are not clear, but it seems that it has something to do with save game files of former playthroughs. If you're not getting a bonus you think you should get, you're most probably affected by the bug. It is strongly recommended to remove all save game information before starting a new playthrough. For PC users, the files are located at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/28050/ for the original game and at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/201280/ for The Missing Link. For affected Console users, creating a new profile for each playthrough seems to be the way to go. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Gameplay